Reborn in Fire
by Bloomingsakuralotus
Summary: It is within the ashes of who we used to be that we can emerge from the fire as a more beautiful version of our previous selves; like a pheonix. My village has been destroyed, and I have been separated from my father; unsure of if he is dead or alive. All for a package he tried to save. But upon opening this package I was reborn, and my life was reshaped by the flames.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story on this account. I have decided to start writing stories on here in order to practice my writing skill. Sakura is one of my favorite characters, and I also love fantasy/adventure. So it seemed fitting to put both of the things I love together. I'm not sure where this story will lead, and how it will unfold. I'm allowing the story to simply happen as I go along. I am probably going to have roughly three chapters out by the end of the weekend! So please enjoy! Also please Review if there are any comments/mistakes to point out/ or ideas to add. I'm super open to all ideas/help. It's the very reason i'm writing on here. I can't improve my writing if I don't know what people like/dislike about it. ^_^**

**I don't own naruto, but I do own my imagination ~**

* * *

"It is in the eye of the storm that is perhaps the most intimidating. You have already seen the destruction it has waked in its path; yet you have no idea what more is to come."

.

.

.

**Reborn in Fire**

Chapter 1

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Shadows flickered across the walls; dancing along the smooth surface to the movement of the candle flames. The room was quiet; the only noise being the soft ringing in my ears. It was how I knew it was too quiet. The very atmosphere of the night seemed to be still, unmoving, as though time itself had stopped. The very air around me seemed to be hesitant, as though it had stilled waiting for something. Like a breath held in anticipation. It was the calm before the storm. What would transpire I did not know, but anxiety found its way into my heart rapidly scorching its fire throughout my veins. My body stiffened in response to the overdose of panic, and I closed the book I had been reading with a soft thud.

Placing it on the night stand I got up out of my bed, grabbing the candle as it flickered its orange warmth near my hand almost as if to caress me; the flames barely licking my skin with the sudden motion of my hand. My intuition was screaming to leave the house. I exited my room walking down the dark hallway towards my father's room. The orange glow of the flame danced around me rapidly, as though it was just as anxious as I. The only life to the still air was the flame dancing wildly; trapped on the candle wick with nowhere to run.

I peeked my head into my father's room to see him preparing to leave already. Whatever it was I had sensed he too had apparently sensed it. His dark eyes gave me a knowing look. No words needed to be exchanged in order to come to a silent agreement. He quickly grabbed a large bag and slung it over his back. I nodded in his direction as we rushed to the front of the house. He pulled back the curtain looking out into the dark silent word outside our small home. He placed up his two fingers in motion that the coast was clear. I hesitated with my fingers on the cold metal of the door handle, the cold seeping into them seeking out my warmth; devouring it with freezing cold rivers of sensation in its wake.

Opening the door I allowed the darkness to devour me like a shadow in the night, blending into the black still air as soon as I blew out my candle. My father was not too far behind me, his silver hair taking on an orange glow was the last thing I clearly saw before he snuffed the light out. We sat in complete silence along the side of the house as our eye's adjusted to the pitch blackness that surrounded us. It was like entering a void, without any idea of what direction you were facing, allowing this void to consume you and to spit you out where it pleased. It was humbling to be dominated by the darkness of the world, and it was something that was so familiar now in my life. The darkness that surrounded me felt like a welcoming blanket of security, a safe haven where I could not be found by that which meant harm.

As our eye's finally adjusted we were able to move forward over the large land towards the hill that separated our home from the village, keeping to the shadows of the trees. An eerie orange glow gave the illusion of a sunrise over the hill and the smell of burnt wood engulfed my senses. My body stiffened at the realization of what was beyond that hill. _Fire_.

We quickened our pace coming up to the top of the hill. All time seemed to stop as my break hitched in my throat. The village below was lit a flame; the fire lapping up anything in its path like a starving animal. I could feel my father stiffen beside me as we saw soldiers rummaging through the destruction. Agonizing screams could be heard over the sound of roaring flames, and the wood of houses breaking and collapsing. Villagers were trying to run from the slaughter of the soldiers, many did not escape.

Tears silently rolled down my cheeks, unnoticed by my awareness as I watched my village being destroyed before my very eyes. My thoughts could only worry about all those people, those innocent people below me. I felt my heart clench and beat hard against my chest cavity knowing that I was unable to do anything to save them. My father shifted beside me.

"Sakura we must leave _NOW_." I didn't bother to give the scene behind me a second glance as I followed him to our stables. We ran as fast as our feet could take us, adrenaline temporarily giving us speed beyond our normal capabilities. The sounds of the soldiers yelling getting closer and closer to my hearing range. I was sweating, my body shaking of its own accord. My fingers trembled as I opened the stable door to my horse's stall. Her eyes were lit up with panic, as she swayed back and forth rapidly. I soothed her placing my hands along her side, trying to convince her that it was okay. We both knew it wasn't. The very air around us was filled with death and despair.

I didn't bother with a saddle, not enough time. I quickly placed the bit inside of her mouth putting the bridle on her head. I jumped on top of her, grasping the reins and guided her out of the stable. My father was already on his horse waiting for me. We nodded at each other as we galloped towards the forest. Loud yells of soldiers rang in my ears as they grew closer.

"Sakura no matter what happens, don't stop." The implications of what he said hung heavy in my heart, but I nodded my agreement to him unable to trust my voice. The streaks of tears stung with the cold air as it whipped passed my face. My throat felt as though someone's hand was grasping it tightly leaving me shallowly gasping for air. I was running off of instinct, unconsciously guiding my horse in and out of the trees.

Loud sounds of hoof prints sounded behind us. Howling, barking dogs sounded in the distance. My heart stopped and panic flamed throughout my body. They have found our scent and were gaining on us. I heard my father race his horse towards me, panic evident in his normally stoic features. Never before in my whole life had I once seen my father panic. The promise of death seemed to whisper sweet nothings into my ears, my body rigid. The feeling of pure despair swallowed me whole, and for the first time of my life I was lost. Logic and reason flew out of my being as pure instinct finished taking over my senses.

My father took the bag he had and threw it at me. I am not sure how I ever caught it. He looked like he was torn apart, and the pain on his face made my heart feel heavy; it was breaking at the notion of what was to come. I did not know what was in the bag, but I knew it was important. My father was a trader, and he always had very interesting 'trade goods' one could only find on the black market. Whatever was in this bag was something he deemed worth more than even his own life.

"Sakura they are gaining on us. We have to separate. I will distract them and give chase to Konoha where I will take safety with the king. I must alert him to what has transpired. You will have to take Basilisk's path to Otogakure. We will meet up there if I am not able to meet up with you sooner. You know the forest well, I have no doubts of your capabilities. A father could never be more proud of his daughter. I love you, be safe." His words were too few for me. We dare not utter the word goodbye, for it would mean there may not be another hello. He left my side before I could respond.

He twisted his horse around and ran directly into the storm. My heart cried out for him, my tears shed for him, I silently cried as I continued into the darkness as it devoured all the rest of me. My entire being became one with the darkness as the distance between me and my home drowned out the sounds of the soldiers, the dogs, and the death. My father would survive, I knew deep in my heart he would. He could take on an army if he needed to, and no one knew the forest like him and I did. He could escape without a problem. However my concern for him did not end, and the tears did not stop falling.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Hours passed by as the tree's blurred passed me. I was deep into the forest now, miles away from my home. Zephyra's speed was slowing down; sweat drenching her sides. I eased her down into a walk. We were about to reach Basilisk's path. It was called this due to the untamable nature of this part of the forest of fire kingdom. My father and I were the only two crazy enough to come to this area. Due to my father's dangerous trade, we often used this path to smuggle goods to their buyers. This place was like a second home to me. My father and I have discovered that if you cannot tame a land, you must integrate yourself with it; become one with it entirely. You must give yourself up to the land just as with the darkness.

We entered into the beginning of the wild woods; the tree's here having a larger presence. Everything around me buzzed with life and power; even the ground beneath raced with veins of roots, their very essence overpowering my senses. I was numb, I was completely empty. Never had I felt so alone. I left myself to be completely unaware of all that was around me.

Once we came upon the river deep within the trees I stopped Zephyra and allowed her to take a drink, as I myself cupped my hands into the cold water and brought it up to my mouth. I didn't realize how dry my throat had been until I felt the sensation of the cool liquid going down it, soothing the parched flesh as it passed over it. It seemed there was not enough water in the river to quench my thirst as I hungrily and greedily drank as much as I could.

Finally a sense of relief washed over me as I finally satisfied my thirst. Underneath the thick canopy of the forest it was impossible to see where the moon was located, so my sense of time was completely lost. I shrugged it off as I found a comfortable base of a tree to curl up in. I did not have any weapons with me, and so I knew when the morning came I would have to gather supplies to make one. A list of survival needs went through my head as I relaxed into the support of the tree's trunk. I was avoiding my thoughts purposefully.

As I closed my eyes to rest I felt the dull pain of a headache developing from crying. A few salty tears still ran down my face dropping into the earth below as if to escape reality. The roots of the tree enveloped me as if comforting me; as if trying to console me. Zephrya make a soft snort as she found a place near me to rest, her dark black coat blending in with the night.

I feared nothing as I closed my eyes again. My body felt limp and unable to move any further. The adrenaline was wearing off and I was fighting to stay awake. Any worries of predators drifted away with the last of my consciousness and I welcomed the black void which once again swallowed me whole.

.

.

.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

I felt warmth flicker on my face as it spread across my cheeks; caressing my skin in a velvety embrace of golden light. My eyes flickered open to a scene of endless green. Panic was the first sense to overcome my morning stupor as I jumped up from my little nook in the tree and took in my surroundings. Flashbacks of the previous night flooded my memory and I found myself placing a hand on the rough tree bark in order to hold myself up. I felt the familiar symptoms of shock race through my being as I tried to calm myself. _Breathe in. Exhale._

Slowly, carefully, deliberately I allowed my breath to calm myself down. I looked over at Zephrya, her dark eyes piercing through me with concern. I didn't need to speak her language to know she was worried about me. As if to further prove me correct she walked over to me slowly placing her muzzle into my free hand. I gently stroked her soft muzzle as I fought back the tears that threatened to fall once again.

I didn't have _time._ I could not be emotional if I wanted to _survive._ I had no idea if the soldiers were on my trail, I didn't have weapons, I didn't have supplies, I didn't know where my fath. . . .

_SLAP._

Zephrya stepped back from me in a panic at the sudden movement. My cheek stung and I bit my lip harshly as I shook myself together. I had to get a hold of myself in over to get through this. Looking to my side I saw the package my father had given me. He wouldn't have given it to me if it wasn't important, he would have taken it himself. More than likely this is what the soldiers had been looking for last night. My intuition may have led me to know something was amiss, but perhaps my father knew this was coming.

I stared at the package long and hard a tingly feeling of anger slowly seeping into my empty shell of a body. The fiery raw emotion bursting rapidly throughout me as everything came together in my mind. My father risked it **all** for this _PACKAGE? _ My village has been _**destroyed**_, and I have been separated from my father; unsure of if he is dead or alive. ALL FOR THIS DAMN PACKAGE!

I angrily opened the bag to see what stupid item could possibly be worth so many lives. I violently took the box out of the bag inside ready to smash it. As I reached into the box a bright flash of green shot out throughout the forest burning my hand. I yelped pulling my hand back; the item falling with a thud to the ground. Zephrya whinnied loudly, thrashing about as she fled away from the item. She stopped several feet away pacing wildly in panic. Caressing my hand I looked for any damage seeing a small red burn fester around my palm. I looked to the item on the floor.

_Woah._

There before me sat the largest emerald I had ever seen. Bright and beautiful; a deep green like I had never before seen. It had intricate designs etched into it, and I was almost fooled into believing it perhaps looked like scales. _What had that light been though? Magic?_

Still caressing my hand, I slowly and carefully stepped towards the emerald lying on the ground, momentarily forgetting my poor frightened horse. Wonder and curiosity took over and I gently bent next to it, looking at my faint reflection in the beautiful green surface. Holding my breath I leaned my hand forward, the urge to touch the stone greater than my fear of being burned again. Unconsciously I was being pulled towards the stone, like a string was attached to my hand edging me along towards it.

My hand connected with the warm surface of the stone, a buzzing sensation pulsating up my arm. It rapidly crawled its way up my body, as though searching for my intentions. I was mesmerized; time stood still and thoughts eradicated themselves from existence. It was just the stone and I. The forest disappeared, Zephrya disappeared. It felt as though the stone was greeting me; saving this unknown space for just itself and I. A connection we were making in this place where no other living being could possibly enter. I was stuck in a complete trance until the oddest thing happened.

The stone began to crack open. _Oh shit oh shit. THIS IS BAD! I BROKE IT. OH NO! PLEASE STOP CRACKING STONE NO NO NO NO…._I watched in horror as the stone broke away before my eyes. My eyes beginning to tear up again in defeat realizing I had broken the thing my father may have risked his life to save.

A small little green head popped up, its golden eye's staring intently at me. _Is that a . . . ?_

It crawled towards me; stretching its little body out as it slowly moved towards me. Zephyra stilled behind me not making a sound. My breath was again hitched in my throat as I awaited. I couldn't move; I couldn't think. The little creature crawled into my lap meeting my gaze. We looked into each other's eyes. Those little golden eyes took me into a spiral of memories flooding my senses. Darkness enveloped me; there was no light; there as only sound and pure emotion. I felt as though I was being lifted up, curious I felt the presence of that which touched me.

Pure, loving, white energy filled my senses. _Purity. _I felt excited; I felt home. I felt strongly as though that which I have always been looking for had found me instead. I felt the sensation of directing my energy out towards the beautiful pure energy that held me; it was burst the fled from my being outwards towards the energy. Then I felt like I was falling; at the same time feeling my energy connecting myself to the other being.

Complete understanding of what had occurred enveloped me as I was brought back to reality; back to the forest with the little creature in my lap. I placed my fingers delicately onto the little dragons head and stroked it softly; trying to express the emotions I was feeling physically towards it. I remember once a woman was talking in the village about her experience of having her child. I remember specifically the moment she so excitedly described.

_The little new born cooed happily in his mother's arms as she placed her finger into his small hand. I smiled happily at her as I crossed the market to greet her._

"_Amelia congratulations! I haven't seen you before the birth." I brought my attention to the small little infant waving a finger at him. "Hello little one."_

"_Oh Sakura dear thank you. I'm beyond happy. I just can't tell you dear." She looked up from her child, her blue eyes piercing mine. "The connection you feel with your child is like none other in the world. When you first see your baby all you feel is pure love, you can't imagine how you ever lived without them before. There are no words exchanged; however you just know you have an inseparable bond."_

I looked down at the little dragon in my hands and knew without a doubt it was the same feeling the woman had described. This little magical creature had connected with me in such a mystical way. Realization hit me as I looked at the broken egg before me. I was in the most dangerous part of the fire kingdom, with no supplies, without my father, and with a baby dragon that had just chosen me to connect its life to. I looked over to Zephrya as she gave me a look that read '_you are in deep shit.' _The little dragon curled up inside my lap and I knew this was only the beginning of what was to come.

Sitting here in the quiet forest, Zephyra silently grazing behind me, the little dagon curled in my lap sleeping as though it had never slept so safe, I knew it was again too quiet. In this soft short moment of time everything seemed fine, everything seemed as though it had always been this way. Not an animal stirred; not a sound dared to ruin this moment and it was then that I knew. . . I was in the eye of the storm.

* * *

**So there we have chapter 1! Chapter 2 shall be out tomorrow evening. There will be more of a background of Sakura coming up very soon :3 See you soon!**

**Ja nae ! ! ! ~**

**-BloomingSakuraLotus**

**(Credit for cover image belongs to: art/SasuSaku-Rememberance-388244968**

**only using it for now until I make my own. Didn't have enough time tonight)**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is a bit shorter than i had planned. I have a lot of college homework to catch up on. School is tomorrow . . But there will be another chapter again tomorrow. **

* * *

"It is not the mountains which make one feel so small;

but perhaps mother nature herself. Her vast beauty, authority, power,

and love leave one truly feeling like a single pebble within the ocean."

.

.

.

**Reborn in Fire**

Chapter 2

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

The little dragon seemed annoyed when I got up from our position; a little huff left its small mouth almost as if in defeat. It crawled its way to my shoulder taking its perch; very much so like the parrots the fishermen in the village kept around. I raised my brow in amusement at the little creature continuing on my way. If it was not for the strong connection I felt for the dragon, and the unfaltering understanding of what had happened that had previously come over me; I would probably be freaking out right now.

It was nothing that I was unused to. For as long as I could remember I had a certain ability that others didn't seem to have. _Clairvoyance they call it. _However, this time was different. It felt almost exactly the same. It is as though you knew something; you are absolutely certain of it; you do not know how or why you know it, but you _**do. **_

Except this time it felt as though I knew because the dragon had told me through our connection. It wasn't as if the dragon had bothered to ask me if I accepted this connection, but somehow it felt as though I would have said yes no matter what.

I sighed, placing my hands on my hips and shaking my head. Now wasn't the time to be pondering over what had transpired. _Though really, any sane person would take the time to seriously question such. _I had to gather supplies and then we would have to travel further. Otogakure was a good month's travel by horse. _I have not been there since I was child. _

Regardless I knew the way. I knew these forests by heart. I have been traveling these forests by my father's side since before I could even remember. My mother had died to illness shortly after giving birth to me, so sadly I do not remember her. Due to my father's _special_ career, he often took me alongside him instead of leaving me home. Dangerous many would say; even more would say that it was irresponsible. However, I was never safer than with my father. He was a cunning man, and an incredible fighter. He taught me all he knew.

I clicked my tongue at Zephrya twice. She snickered at me in understanding and continued to graze. It was the sign to stay here while I went elsewhere. Dragon in tow I went away from the small clearing and into the thicker part of the woods. The first objective in my mind was to make a bow and some arrows. It wouldn't be a first class weapon for I was no weapons master, but it would do.

I leaned down and lifted the dark green hosen pants I wore to remove the knife that was placed around my calve. Carefully I removed it and adjusted its weight in my hand. It was a gift from my father on my most recent birthday. _19 is usually a marrying age. _Yet here I was in Basilisk's path with a dragon no less. _Much more fun than a marriage. _

I snickered to myself as I scanned my eyes around looking for decent sized branches that were low enough for me to reach. I hummed to myself and the dragon as I gathered branches and rocks of varying sizes. There was an almost humming sensation coming from the dragon as it listened to my soft voice and I couldn't stop the small smile from stretching across my face.

.

.

.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

When I had collected a satisfactory amount of supplies I brought them back to the small clearing dropping them onto the ground near where I had slept. My stomach growled in anguish at the prospect of having no breakfast before so much manual labor, and an eye from the dragon seemed to agree.

"I cannot hunt without a bow little one. We must be patient." There was what I could only describe as a small grunt in response. I sat back down against the tree I had slept in and began cutting the wood into the shapes I needed. As I worked I allowed myself to muse over everything.

Dragons weren't unheard of. A vast majority of them lived to the far north. Dragon eggs were however very rare. It is said that a dragon egg is only brought into the world when a being of purity was born. Dragons and man had a very difficult and long history. Man does not only include humans for even the elves had a part in this ancient history. We are connected to one another just as every being on the earth are. However; legends say that the connection between dragon and man run much deeper.

It is said that dragons were created not too long after man by the Great Spirit. Dragons were sent here to guide us on this earth. Dragons taught us survival, wisdom, strength, and magic. Sadly humans are not perfect and one of our imperfections led to our downfall. Greed. A human man became greedy of the dragons great power; believing that the dragons were keeping their true power all to themselves. Blinded by ignorance and rage the man began to mislead other humans onto his side. Humans had a great divide; those who stayed with the dragons and those who followed the man's fury.

A war broke out amongst the two sides. The war is said to have lasted a hundred years before a woman came forward in the middle of the battlefield. Legends talk endlessly of her beauty; a woman so beautiful that the war stopped to watch her. A woman who had seemed to be a goddess brought to the earth to end the war around them. She walked up to stand beside the dragon in the front lines; her hands placed outwards in a stopping motion.

"What has this war brought us but pain and death?" It is said her piercing blue gaze met the eyes of all of the onlookers as she spoke in her mystical voice. "None of us have gained anything over this war. My fellow humans." She is said to pause while looking at the opposing side, her gaze filling the men with guilt in their hearts. "Let us reach an improvisation. Let us reconnect with our fellow brothers and sisters. We are all creatures of this land. Let us walk together instead of apart."

It is said that she held her hand to the leading dragon placing her small delicate hand upon his giant forearm. The name of the dragon and woman are told differently in every legend. A story passed on for so long names have seemed to have gotten confused. It is said that the woman then asked the dragon to connect its life force with her, so that forever on the dragons and the humans could share power and work together. They were the first dragon and human to connect lives together.

With this agreement it is said that dragons will only connect themselves to those who are of pure heart. Within a life time only twenty dragons shall connect themselves to man. Elves, dwarfs, and humans alike all have the chance to be connected but only if pure of heart. Thus a dragon egg is only brought into the world on the day a child of pure heart is born, one day to be brought together by fate.

Corruption and greed were of course never fully gone from mankind. Dragon eggs were at times stolen and purchased in secret by the rulers of the seven kingdoms in hopes that their heirs could be lucky enough to hatch an egg. The egg is then forced to wait generations for a match to be born. No matter how high a price I don't believe my father would be involved in such a trade. He had morals. So the question remained. _Why did papa have a dragon egg? I suppose it is possible that he didn't know what was within the package. Though he wouldn't risk his life without knowing what was inside. _I pursed my lips in thought. _He must have known it was stolen from a royal kingdom. No one would send soldiers to destroy a village unless provoked. _My eyes drifted over to the emerald green dragon as it watched me put together the bow. _It wasn't Konoha if he was heading there, and it wasn't Otogakure if he is sending me there. So I wonder which kingdom was wicked enough to hold a dragon egg hostage. _

Without a doubt losing the egg may have been bad for the kingdom, but being found out they had stolen it would have been reason for a full out war on them. My shoulders dropped slightly at the thought of my village. The fire and screams echoing in the back of my mind. A single tear slid down my face.

I shook myself out of my thoughts wiping the wet streak from my face as I reached into the bag the dragon egg had been in. I took out the string I knew my father always carried; slicing off a large piece and tying it to the end of the bow. I pulled it back a few times to check for strength and then continued to tie my arrows together. I had enough supplies to make a total of fifty arrows. It wasn't much but it would have to do. If I was to make it to Otogakure I would need to make some money and stop by a village on the way.

I made a mental check list of the ones that would be safe to visit. There was a small tea village about five days travel of here that would more than likely would be the last place the soldiers would look. It was a remote village with no ties to any kingdom. The village was between two mountains where Basilisk's path was the only other route into getting there without a steep climb. Even if the soldiers **did** think to search there, I would get there much faster. I delicately placed my fingers on my mother's necklace. If I didn't make a good enough kill I'd have to sell it. My heart felt heavy at the very idea.

I gently grabbed the dragon off my shoulder; its sharp talons trying to dig into my shirt in protest. I placed it down in the crook of the tree.

"I am going to get us breakfast." At the word the little creature perked up, its golden eyes seeming to have a happy shine to them. "Stay right here."

I knew that even if the creature didn't understand the exact words I had spoken it understood the signals I was emotionally giving it. I clicked again towards Zephyra and turned back out of the small clearing. With two arrows in hand, and my bow ready to shoot I silently crept along the trees. The small clearing was where the river flowed; meaning animals were to be close by to the life giving stream.

.

.

* * *

.

.

I allowed the raw land to consume me; allowing the very trees to guide me; to lead me. I was led by intuition, my thoughts clear as I felt the invisible string pull me along towards my prey. Ahead of me was a large hare. It was silent; it did not shy away from me. This deep in the woods animals had no fear of humans. I brought my arrow to the bow, pulling the string back against my cheek; my eyes aiming at the hare's head. I didn't want to cause it unnecessary pain. The arrow whizzed through the air and the hare went limp.

I went over to it bowing my head in thanks. I prayed for the animal's spirit to return to the Great Spirit and thanked it for its sacrifice. Gently taking my arrow out so I could reuse it again, I picked up the hare and began walking back to the clearing. I did not enjoy hunting and it was something I usually left up to my father.

Once back to the clearing I cut up the meat and washed it in the river. I then took the extra wood I had and put it together to start a fire. Placing the meat in the fire to cook I cleaned off the hares skin. The furs would sell well in the village. Ripping up parts of the bag I wrapped the fur inside the cloth in order to keep it clean, and placed it into the remainder of the bag. I then buried the bones offering the animal my last prayer.

By the time I had finished taking care of the remainder of the hare the meat had finished. I could sense the little dragon's impatience as I tried to convey the message that it needed to cool. I wrinkled my nose at the meat. The outside of it had been charred by the fire and there were no herbs on it. I sighed as the dragon began to pace around the meat, staring at it intently. Once a piece was cool enough for me to grasp I brought it over to the little creature. It rapidly grabbed the meat out of my hand taking no time in devouring the entire piece.

I giggled as I prepared our rations. I put a pile in front of the dragon listening to it as it made that purring sound again as it ate contentedly. I did my best to chew the rough meat and swallow it down quickly in order to at least calm down my hunger. Once we had our fill I wrapped up the rest of the cooked meat for later and placed it into the bag. Zephrya, the dragon and I had our finally drinks of water before getting ready to start moving again.

The little emerald dragon made its way back to my shoulder, tickling me with its talons as it climbed up. I looked over to it and smiled. "We are going to have to come up with a name for you later." Without a response I climbed onto Zephrya giving her a small pat on the side of the neck. I didn't want to overwork her after last night. We took off down the river at a slow pace and I allowed my mind to be blank. It was just Zephrya, the dragon and I. There was nothing in the world but us and the wild around us. I was at peace even if only for the moment.

* * *

**Again sorry it was cut a bit shorter than i intended! New chapter up tomorrow. :3**

**Ja nae!**


End file.
